


Dimmi pure che destino avrò

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [3]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Tarot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: “La stella.”“Bello! Che vuol dire?”“Morte imminente.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Kudos: 28





	Dimmi pure che destino avrò

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due ogni sera (sto già fallendo, shh).
> 
> Questo è il risultato della settima giornata (le altre non le ho messe perché sono coinvolti nostri amici reali). Capo: io. Tema: cartomanzia.

“La stella.”

“Bello! Che vuol dire?”

“Morte imminente.” Lauro scrolla le spalle, come se non avesse appena usato le parole _morte_ e _imminente_ nella stessa frase.

“Come morte imminente, a Laure’, ma stai a scherza’?” Edoardo non è scaramantico, ma una grattatina ai coglioni se la dà lo stesso. Non si sa mai.

Lauro, improvvisato Cloris Broschi dei poverissimi, sta leggendo i tarocchi all’unico che se lo caga in queste situazioni, quando gli prende lo schizzo di fare cose nuove e comincia a rompere il cazzo a tutti (anche a quelli che magari stanno pure lavorando per lui) nella speranza che qualcuno lo assecondi: sempre Edo.

(“Ma perché je dai corda?” Gli chiedono gli altri ogni volta.

“Boh, alla fine me faccio sempre prende pe’ sfinimento.” In realtà il Domsetto si diverte un mondo a imbastire nuovi hobby dal nulla insieme a Lauro. I momenti di noia tra un’intensissima sessione di lavoro e l’altra passano in un soffio quando ridono e fanno cazzate innocue insieme.)

“Eh già, me dispiace fratè, te tocca presto, le carte non mentono.” Lauro riesce a rimanere serissimo anche se internamente sta sghignazzando come un monello birbante. I suoi occhi lo tradiscono, però, maledetti, e brillano come le stelline disegnate sulla carta che ha appena girato. A questo punto Edoardo si ribella e comincia a tirargli addosso una per una le carte rimaste sul tavolo.

“Sta’ fermo, le carte le posso tocca’ solo io! Ecco, adesso hai rovinato tutto, me tocca purificalle.” Lauro sbuffa e le raccoglie una per una, le rimescola cinque o seicento volte, poi si alza e fa per uscire.

“Ao’, ndo stai a anna’? Non te sarai mica offeso?”

“T’ho detto che le devo purificare; sto andando in spiaggia, me serve l’acqua del mare,” gli spiega Lauro con pazienza, come se stesse parlando al cuginetto di cinque anni.

Edo lo segue fino alla battigia. Lo osserva entrare in acqua coi pantaloni tirati su al ginocchio, chinarsi e appoggiare una per una le carte sulla superficie leggermente increspata dalla brezza delle sette di sera. Le sue treccine sembrano fatte di oro rosa alla luce del sole rosso che abbraccia tutta la spiaggia prima di morire dietro l’orizzonte.

La cura che Lauro mette nelle cose che lo appassionano, anche le più insignificanti, lo fa quasi commuovere. Si è domandato spesso se ha la stessa perizia quando è a letto con qualcuno. Forse per scoprirlo avrebbe dovuto chiedergli una lettura sull’amore, non sulla salute.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da "La zingara" di Iva Zanicchi.


End file.
